The new twins in Ouran high!
by Kirara Ai
Summary: sorry for the lame title, i'll change once I think of a new one...the summary is inside sorry if it sucks!


I'm Sorry! I didn't update for a long time…and this is just rewritten =_= I was bored with my story and I didn't think it really clicked in my head, so I just let it be there… =_=

I was so into Kpop that time and yeah xDD But now I'm turning to Anime again…It's just an alternatin stuff. I'll update everyweek, if I have time. Since school's busy…WOOT! Go Us! xDD

* * *

><p>Akiko and Airi entered the gates of Ouran, with a frown plastered on their faces. They both stared at the building and a same thought was circulating in their mind<p>

'_this school's huge'_

As they started to walk inside, they saw the girls wearing Puffy yellow dresses, and guys dressed in blue uniforms. The twins looked at each other and hoped that no one noticed that they were girls.

"If Kyousuke and Shinichi are not my relatives I will not do this" Akiko said, as her fingers slowly brush away the strands of her hair that was covering her eyes.

"Same here…Games and gadgets are so not worth it." Airi said and pulled out her cell phone and started to text her brother.

_Flashback 1 week ago_

_Airi and Akiko were currently sleeping peacefully, the rays of the light slightly peaking from behind the curtains and the birds started singing as the sun rise up, when suddenly Akiko's phone rang._

_The twins grunted, completely disturb by the caller, after a few seconds the phone stop ringing much to the two girls pleasure, but then it started to ring once again._

"_Akiko answer the phone…" Airi said in a low voice, obviously she's still sleepy, she pulled the blankets up to her head so that she could go back to sleep. _

_Akiko's hand traveled up and grabs the cell phone and threw it away. She smiled to herself, thinking that they could go back to sleep, but then Airi's cell phone also started to ring._

"_Why won't that caller stop calling." Airi pulled the sheets down and glared at her phone, but picked it up._

"_Good morning Sunshine! Finally, somebody answered the phone!"_ The caller said in perfect English Accent, Airi stared at the caller and threw her phone away.

"_Why did you throw it away?_

"_It's Kyousuke..." _

"_I asked you 'why' and you answered 'who'"_

"_Oh sorry, you know how nothing good comes out of our brother's mouth"_

"_Everything that comes out of his mouth is fine."_

"_Says you." As soon as Airi finished talking, they heard a knock on the door and a female voice spoke. _

"_Akiko-sama? Airi-sama?"_

"_Yes? What is it…Miyon?"_

"_Your older brother wishes to talk to you"_

"_Curse those two" Airi said in a whisper, Akiko snickered and went to get the phone from their maid._

"_Hello?"_

"_Why did Airi throw it? Doesn't she know that her older brother misses her and wants to hear her voice?" Kyousuke faked his sad voice and sobbed (fake) Akiko laughed at his older brother and tossed the phone to Airi._

"_He wants to hear your voice" Airi glared at Akiko and she grinned._

"_What do you want Kyousuke-**nii san**?" Baffled by the straightforward question Kyousuke laughed from the other side of the line._

"_Straightforward as Usual Airi-chan…well then here is my…our request" Airi could sense his brother smirk, she pulled away the receiver and put it on speaker then their brother started to speak._

_End Of Flashback_

"I told you nothing good comes out from our so called brother's mouth"

Airi looked at Akiko who was quiet beside her, they were currently outside the classroom and later on they were going to be called by the teacher to introduce themselves.

"I never knew that they were smart" Airi looked at Akiko and she nodded, the two waited for a few more minutes and then the teacher called them.

"OK class these are our new students, Kyousuke Shimizu and Shinichi Matsumoto"

"Yo! I'm Kyousuke Shimizu I hope we all get along with each other" The girls squealed as Akiko smiled at them Airi sweat drop _'Ew…sister getting squeals from fellow girls, is soo not good"_

"I'm Shinichi Matsumoto, I'll be in your care from now on" Airi also smiled and sweat drop once again as she saw the girls blushing. She moved closer to Akiko and looked back and forth. _'Too many people…'_

"okay does anyone have a question?" the teacher ask and girls raised there hands.

"yes, Shouko?" the girl Shouko, stand up, her face showing a tint of red as she look at the two guys (girls) in front of her. "Are you and Shinichi-kun relatives?"

"Yes we are Shinichi is my cousin" Akiko answered and smiled at her, the girl almost collapse but fought and went back to her chair, other girls raised their hands and ask unnecessary questions which the girls answered with a smile, the teacher looked at them. It's as if, there were so many questions to ask. She cleared her throat and looked sharply at them, then they all became quiet.

"Ok Shinichi-kun pls. seat beside Fujioka Haruhi-kun and Kyousuke-kun the other seat beside Haruhi-kun, Haruhi-kun pls. raise your hand"

Haruhi raised his (her) hand and both girls went to there designated places, before they sit down they felt two eyes staring intently at them, but they just ignore it. For the rest of the class the listened and soon it was break time, the teacher went out and the twins turned to Haruhi.

"Hello…Fujioka-san" Airi smiled at Haruhi and Haruhi smiled back (Aria-Shinichi…Akiko-Kyousuke)

"Hello Matsumoto-san, just call me Haruhi"

"Oh then call me Shinichi, Haruhi-san" even though Aria is a girl she manage to make it sound like a guy, but she's quite frustrated to act like his crazy cousin. Just as she was about to speak two hands were on Haruhi's shoulder, Aria looked up and saw twins, with orange hair and Amber eyes.

"_Haruhi aren't you going outside to eat?_" They both said in unison, Haruhi look up and shook his head.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you both know I don't go outside when I eat" Haruhi said in a plain voice, the two shrug and went to slid off "_suit yourself then_"

"A-ano…Kyousuke-kun, can you go have lunch with us?" A girl with brown hair went towards Akiko, she was wearing the poofy dress, she had light brown eyes and her hair tied in a ponytail

"and your name is?"

"Akane…Akane Tsuji" Akane looked at her but she shook her head.

"Gomene, Akane-chan, maybe next time, I believe Shinichi has other plans…he's the boss so I follow him" Aria said with an apologetic smile.

"S-sure…" Akane didn't look down, well maybe, but with the word 'next time' she smiled happily and walked outside

"Fujioka-san is it ok for you if we join you?" Shinichi smiled and Haruhi nodded.

The rest of the day was consist of boredom and well…boredom, the two girls slump, in there seat as they watch the teacher explained things, clearly they knew those things, since they were smart. Before the day was finished, Haruhi volunteered to tour them around the school and they nodded happily.

"Arigato Haruhi-san, we appreciate it, the school is a big place and I think I can get lost in it easily" Akiko said and Aria nodded.

"Aki…I mean Kyousuke, tends to forget things easily and he's really bad in directions" Aria, looked apologetically at Akiko and she just nod

After the bell rang Haruhi went to tour them around the place, Akiko even wrote down all the places she needs to know, then they passed the 3rd music room which Haruhi didn't bother to open, but Aria got curios so she stopped making the two in front of her stop, too.

"Haruhi-san, what's this door" before Haruhi could even answer, Aria open the doors and petals flew out of the door, some got stuck in her hair and some in her mouth so she sputtered it all out.

"WTF! I meant wow that's fantastic!" Akiko looked at Aria and then inside the room, there a total of 6 guys, all wearing uniforms.

"Wel…oh it's just guys" The guys with the blonde hair stand up and looked at them "Hello I'm Tamaki Suoh, president of the host club" he bowed formally and the two did the same, when he looked up his eyes sparkled.

"Haruhi!" he grabbed Haruhi whose face is now emotionless, and spun her around. The two looked curiously at them.

"They look close.." Akiko whispered and Airi nodded "I know…and they actually look good together" The two turned to look around, when someone caught there eye. Smiling, they said in unison.

"Well…if it isn't Kyouya-senpai…"


End file.
